Tricky Treat
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: It's Halloween in Enchancia, and Cedric and Sofia decide to take their charges and little Corban Trick or Treating. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)


Tricky Treat

Summary: It's Halloween in Enchancia, and Cedric and Sofia decide to take their charges and little Corban Trick or Treating. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: I only own Corban. Nana and Tanya belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: While I don't celebrate it, I do enjoy a good Halloween story every now and then. And MJ2X's plot sounded too cute to pass up. You'll get to see our precious Corban play a bigger role than usual in here, including a bit more talking. 😉 Prepare yourselves for a fluff overload!

PS: This story is posted early since I have to focus on _Día de los Muertos_ this week with my students. 😊 I'm sure many don't mind an early Halloween story though. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

"Happy Halloween, girls," Sofia yawned as she sat up early one morning, awoken by the soft rumble of thunder outside. While it was not raining, she definitely felt that the weather so far seemed rather appropriate for the occasion.

"What is Halloween?" Tanya wondered, blinking at her guardian as she settled next to Nana, who did not appear to be fully awake yet. She giggled at her fellow charge, who leaned against her shoulder and stared sleepily at the princess.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know about that…" Sofia smiled as she unbraided her hair before grabbing a brush. "It's a day where a lot of people claim that they can see ghosts or spirits more often. I've seen a few."

Tanya waved once. "Do I count?"

Nana snickered.

"Well, sort of." The princess winked as she ran her brush through her hair. "You've got a unique situation going on though. But anyway, it's also a day where a lot of people like to dress up and go trick or treating. Basically, you see if people have any sweet treats to offer, and they may or may not ask you for a 'trick' in return. Many magic wielders would perform magic tricks, though non-magical people do other things like demonstrating a special ability or something. Anyway, it's fun, though I haven't been trick or treating in years now."

"And…are _we _going to do this tricky treating?" Tanya inquired, her purple eyes shimmering with wonder as she stared imploringly at her guardian.

"Trick _or _treating," Sofia corrected with a warm smile. "And sure! I think it could be fun. But we need to get you girls some costumes."

Nana sat up straight, her sleepy eyes widening in excitement. The last time she and Sofia had played with costumes, the little strawberry girl had dressed like the princess, and she'd loved every moment of it. Sofia was one of her favorite people, so imitating her was thrilling. This time, though, she wondered if she'd get to dress in a different costume.

"It sounds like fun. And will the little prince be joining us?"

Sofia laughed. Tanya often referred to Corban as 'the little prince,' and she could only assume it was a term of endearment. After all, she usually said it after smiling at the little boy. "Yeah, more than likely. Corban seems to love to trick or treat." She set the brush down and grabbed a long golden ribbon, tying her hair back in a loose ponytail.

"I thought you usually wore purple bows," Tanya pointed out with a curious smile. "That almost looks like Cedric's bowtie."

The princess smiled sheepishly. "It is. I swiped one from him the other day when I couldn't find my hair ties. I found them later under my bed. I guess I'd knocked them down or something. But it holds really well, so he'll just have to be one bowtie short." She slid to the floor and brushed out her lilac pajama pants and shirt, blinking as she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She grinned as Cedric poked his head inside. "It's okay, Cedric. You can come in." She gestured toward the girls on her bed, who both lit up upon seeing their other guardian. "I was just telling the girls about Halloween and trick or treating."

"Ah, yes, this spooky occasion with fantastic festivities," he enthused as he walked past Sofia, who visibly deflated at having been momentarily overlooked, and approached the bed, playfully ruffling Nana's hair before gently patting Tanya's arm. "I trust you two are looking forward to trick or treating this evening then?"

Nana nodded excitedly, grinning at him.

"I must observe others and learn this tradition of 'tricky treating,'" Tanya responded, appearing to muse over the topic. "They did not have such a thing in the Never Realm."

The sorcerer was amused by the little girl's mispronunciation but said nothing. "Surprising, given that such a dark and desolate area was all _about _'spooky' things." Cedric shrugged. "Then again, they weren't known for their 'fun' events…" He grimaced a bit, rubbing his arm. "Bad jokes aside…" He turned as he heard a heavy sigh behind him, and upon seeing the princess's pouting expression, he grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry, my dear." He walked toward her, grasping her hand and pulling her into a hug, causing her to gasp in surprise before laughing. "Good morning," he whispered, chuckling as she held him tighter.

"Morning, Cedric." She smiled up at him. "We are going to take Corban with us tonight too. Mom told me he's already got his costume picked out, and we're apparently going to think it's adorable." She shrugged as he released her. "Then again, he's _already _adorable, so…"

"Hmm, true." He reached up and tucked some of her loosened tendrils of hair behind her ear. "Must run in the family."

She blushed modestly, giggling. "Cedric…"

A couple of low rumbles broke the comfortable silence in the room, and Cedric and Sofia turned to see both of their charges holding their tummies with surprised expressions.

"I think our internal organs need nourishment," Tanya admitted in slight embarrassment. "I am sorry for the startling sound."

Sofia smiled and walked over to the girls, helping each of them to the floor. "You're just hungry, Tanya, remember? It's no big deal." She nodded toward her partner. "Think you can conjure us all some breakfast in your workshop?"

"Surely, but…are you not wanting to eat with your family?"

The princess grasped Tanya's hand, who took Nana's in turn. She then reached out and took the sorcerer's hand. "You guys _are _my family."

Cedric watched her for a few moments before finally smiling gently, nodding. "Very well. But perhaps we should get you all a change of clothing first?" He withdrew his wand from his robe as the other three nodded. "Given the circumstances, it's probably best." He muttered a spell, watching as all three changed into their normal outfits. "There." His eyes were drawn to Sofia's hair, which was still pulled back into a low ponytail with the golden bow. "Hey, is that my bowtie? I was wondering why I was one short."

Sofia laughed before shaking her head. "You count your bowties?"

"Of course. Doesn't everyone?" He winked at her, showing he was only joking, before chuckling. "I suppose you can keep it though. At least I'll know it's in good hands…" He reached up behind her, caressing the bow and her hair, his fingers lightly brushing her neck and causing her to shiver and giggle. "Or in this case, good hair…"

She smiled shyly at his words.

Tanya blinked up at her guardians before asking, "Um, food?"

"Oh, right!" Cedric laughed lightly before nodding, clearing his throat as he gestured vaguely toward the door. "L-Let's go then."

.

* * *

A few hours after breakfast was over and some work had been done, it was time to determine costumes for the evening. Cedric helped the girls onto the worktable as he pondered over options. He tapped his wand to his chin before smiling as he glanced toward Nana. "I have an idea. It may be expected, but we could also call it tried and true." He gently tapped the girl's shoulder, chuckling at the end product.

Nana now sat before him in the most comfortable-looking pumpkin outfit imaginable. While she still wore her usual red dress, a plush pumpkin with a happy face etched into the front was nestled snuggly to her. Judging by the grin on the little girl's face, it was clear that she was happy with the choice.

"Aw, Nana," Sofia cooed with a giggle. "You look so cute!" She then turned to Tanya, who seemed to be waiting patiently. "Hmm… You know, one of my closest friends growing up was a witch—a favorite Halloween portrayal. Lucinda is her name, and she's very good at magic. Back when we were younger, at first, hexing was more her style, but she soon came to use her magic in more positive ways."

"Will we meet her someday?" Tanya wondered curiously.

The princess shrugged. "Never know. I'm sure you guys will be able to meet her at some point though." She grinned. "That said, I have an idea for your outfit." She concentrated before tapping the white-haired girl's shoulder.

Tanya gasped as the magic swirled around her, coating her in a variety of shades of purple and pink. When the magic faded, she was left with a lilac dress with a ruffled periwinkle underlayer, an outer dark purple robe that was tied around her waist and spanned about three quarters down her dress, dark plum lining on the sleeve cuffs and other outer layers, and a dark pink collar with matching cape that fanned out behind her. A black choker settled around her neck. Her hair was down as usual, but on top of her head now was a large purple hat with a pink lining along the circumference. At the end of the top of her drooping hat was a golden star that twinkled each time it caught the light. Her anklets were still in place, and she still wore no shoes.

"What do you think?" Sofia asked with a soft smile.

She nodded with a giggle. "I like it!" She ran her hands along the fabric and sighed happily. "And it is so soft."

Cedric hummed thoughtfully. "I think it looks marvelous." He blinked as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

Miranda walked inside, tugging a bouncy Corban along with her. "He just couldn't wait," she laughed. "He wanted to go ahead and get dressed for tonight early, for whatever reason." She smiled toward Cedric, who was staring at the prince in surprise. "Oh, and you now have a twin, obviously. He told me, 'I want to be Ceddy for Halloween.' So a few rolls of fabric later, he got his wish."

Corban was dressed almost exactly like Cedric, from the robe to the bow, though without his trademark bangs, of course. He even wore tiny versions of the fingerless gloves on his hands. In his left hand he held a fake wand, which he was waving around with fervor.

"Zap!" Corban yelled, breaking free from his mother's grasp and hurrying over to Cedric and Sofia, hiding behind them and peeking out with a serious expression. "Don't worry, Ceddy and Sofi! I'll get the bad guys!"

Sofia giggled as she picked up her little brother, settling him onto the worktable beside the girls. "Corban, you look cute!"

Corban grinned at her. "I'm always cute!"

"That's true." The princess glanced toward her mother, smiling appreciatively. "You did a great job, Mom. He looks just like Cedric!"

Miranda shrugged, folding her arms. "Glad to hear it. You have _no _idea how hard it was to find the right purple shades to imitate your robe, Cedric. And little Corban was extremely picky about it. 'That's not _real _purple. Ceddy doesn't wear _that _purple.' I swear he got his eye for design from Amber."

"Ambie!" Corban giggled, clapping his hands, glad to hear the name of his favorite sibling. He then turned to Tanya, who was still relatively new to the family, but whom he seemed to enjoy just as much as Nana. "Tanya!" He reached up and touched the hat on her head, his mouth open in wonder. "Pretty…"

Tanya giggled. "Thank you, little prince." She smiled as he responded with his own giggle.

Corban stretched behind Tanya and waved energetically toward Nana, his best friend, who grinned and waved back. "Nana, hi!"

Nana giggled happily, placing her hands to her heart before extending them toward him in an affectionate gesture.

"There is too much cuteness in this room," Sofia gushed with a grin as she looked toward the queen, who smiled and nodded. "Thanks for everything, Mom. I guess we'll just keep them entertained until the festivities start. Then the real fun begins."

"Right. Well, I'd better head back into the castle. Rollie said he has a 'scary surprise' waiting for me." She rolled her eyes. "As long as it isn't King Magnus, I think the possibility of it actually being 'scary' is low. I hope all of you have fun, and stay safe." With that, she turned and left.

"Sofi, no have costume?" Corban asked curiously as he looked his sister over. He then turned his eyes to the sorcerer. "Ceddy too?"

"Oh, he has a costume, all right," Sofia assured the prince, smirking as she withdrew her wand and held it out toward Cedric, who gulped. "Humor me on this, because I've always sort of wanted to see what you would look like if you were dressed up like one."

He frowned curiously, his hands raised in defense as he stepped backwards a bit. "Like what?"

"_Vampirus Vestibus_!"

Cedric gasped as Sofia's magic swirled around him, covering him from head to toe. Her streams of magic had taken on a strange hue of blended lavender and pink recently, with what appeared to be shimmering glitter or tiny points of light sprinkled throughout. One thing he knew for certain was that she had literally begun projecting magic as her _own _for a change, rather than it looking like any other generic magic. Perhaps it had something to do with her several roles in life, her ties to Light Magic, her involvement with the girls (Nana and Tanya, of course), or anything else… Either way, it was fascinating to see the change.

Magic aside, Cedric's entire outfit was converted from his usual sorcerer's garb to something a bit more pristine…and darker. His black slacks were pressed neatly and brushed his matching boots. He wore a white long-sleeved collared shirt beneath a dark gray tunic, which was fastened in place with a black belt with a golden buckle at his waist. The tunic itself spanned halfway down his legs in a fanned fashion. The top of his collar was tied together with a white cravat and a gold and emerald talisman fastened in the center. Last but not least, he wore a black cape with red inner lining draped over his shoulders with the collar extended upward, cradling his neck, and the end reaching his calves in a sharp wave pattern. He still wore his trademark gloves, though two tiny fangs now poked out the sides of his mouth, and a few sections of his normally neat bangs were now hanging down near his eyes.

"Whoa," Corban gasped, his blue eyes widening a bit. "Ceddy changed colors."

Cedric observed himself momentarily before glancing in a nearby mirror, yelping as he saw his reflection. "I look like my primary potions professor!"

Sofia laughed. "Try saying that ten times fast." She grinned as she placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him back to her. "I think you look great." She reached up and ran her hands through his bangs, messing them up a bit, much to his displeasure. "What? If you're going to portray a vampire, you need to look at least a _little _disheveled."

He grasped her wrists, lowering her hands to her sides, smirking as she snickered. "I suppose you think this is funny, eh?"

"Come on, Cedric. You look cute! Or—oh, what's a word you would say?" She grinned. "_Dashing_."

Cedric blushed brightly before clearing his throat, tugging at the cravat around his neck. "Er, thank you, my dear…" His sheepish look changed to one of mischievousness as he reached out, gently grasping her chin and getting her full attention. "But now I think it's _your_ turn."

Sofia blinked. "_My _turn?" She snickered as he nodded and let go of her. "All right. Do your worst."

"On the contrary…" He grabbed his wand and held it out toward her. "I think I'll do my _best_. _Angelus Vestibus_."

The princess was stunned to see Cedric's normal magic turn from its usual stream of green to white and pale lilac, enveloping her entirely. When it died down, she was left in an ankle-length white gown with purple trim on the bottom, a matching bow tied around her waist, and white straps crisscrossed and looped around her neck. The gown didn't have sleeves, so on each of her upper arms she wore gold bands with pink gemstones in the center. A bow matching her gown was tied around her neck, flowing down her back. A set of lovely yet small angel wings now grew from her actual back, the feathers rustling amid the magical transformation. Her feet were covered in white lace-up sandals, and around her head was a golden band with a pink gem in the center of her forehead (which matched her armbands); from the head band extended above was a golden halo. Her usual jewelry remained, of course. Her hair was loose and flowing down in generous waves, brushing against her legs beneath the gown, though part of it was tied back with a white ribbon.

"Sofi pretty!" Corban exclaimed happily, laughing.

Cedric smiled at the little boy before nodding as he glanced back at his partner, who blinked up at him. "Of course, Prince Corban. She always is." He placed his hands on her shoulders before guiding her to the mirror, chuckling softly as she gasped in surprise upon seeing her reflection for the first time. "I always told you that you were like an angel… Now everyone else can see what I see."

Sofia felt a strange well of emotion threatening to spill over from deep within her, but she managed to keep it at bay. She smiled shyly at him through the mirror's reflection, reaching up with her left hand and grasping his own, still resting on her shoulder. "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that, Cedric… Thank you."

He nodded, taking advantage of their linked hands to playfully spin her around, holding her gently as she laughed. "You're welcome."

* * *

A few hours later, the festivities were slowly beginning to progress. Cedric and Sofia decided to go ahead and head out with the kids, because they didn't want to be too late getting back to the castle. (Especially since they'd heard from Violet about some Halloween cake and enchanted punch that would be served with dinner that evening.)

"Trick or treat!" Corban called excitedly as he held his orange cloth bag up to Mr. Birdsong, who had just opened the door.

Mr. Birdsong laughed and scooped a few individually wrapped muffins into each child's extended bag. He grinned down at the prince. "Looking sharp this evening, young prince." He glanced up at Cedric and Sofia, who stood next to each other at a distance, waiting for them. "Ah, my two favorite visitors. Please tell Wormwood that we could use his assistance this weekend. A few new hatchlings are expected."

Cedric smiled as Nana hurried over to him and latched onto his cape, followed by the other two, who were giggling. "I'll do so, Mr. Birdsong. Nice seeing you."

"Next stop will be Mrs. Helen Hanshaw," Sofia told the kids as they all walked onward. "She's the mom of one of my best friends from when I was younger: Ruby."

"Ruby!" Corban sang, spinning around a few times before hurrying to catch up with the others. "Wait for me!"

At Ruby's old house (she had apparently moved into a new house with Jade and a few others from the village, and they were all working in different fields), Nana was the next to knock on the door. Since she couldn't speak, she just smiled happily and waved at Helen Hanshaw, who laughed upon seeing her.

"Don't you just look darling, little one?" she cooed, smiling toward Nana and then the other two before giving them each a few bags of fresh fruit. She then looked up, gasping as she saw Cedric and Sofia. "Oh, my… Sofia? Is that you?"

Sofia smiled and walked toward the older woman, hugging her happily. "It is. How have you been?"

"I've been just fine." She chuckled as she released the princess. "Getting ready for a girls' trip with some of my friends soon, though. We're ready to get a little rest and relaxation at the Langrove Estate. I hear they have the best service just outside of Enchancia."

"Sounds great." She gestured toward the sorcerer. "You remember my friend Cedric, right? Our royal sorcerer?"

"Of course! Nice to see you again, Cedric." She glanced down at the children. "Now I know that the boy is your brother, but who are the girls?" She looked toward Sofia, who smiled shyly. "Surely not yours?"

"Well, sort of… Long story short, Cedric and I are their guardians." She giggled sheepishly as the woman raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, it's a _very_ long story… I'll tell you one day when you get back from your girls' trip."

"You'd better." Helen hugged the girl again. "Nice seeing you. Take care, and give my best to your family."

"I will."

They ventured to a few others houses or establishments, Corban taking the lead at most with his request for treats for him and the girls. However, at one of the final houses, Tanya finally decided to get up the nerve to try one for herself. She knocked on the door, smiling as a middle-aged man opened it and chuckled upon seeing them.

"Tricky treat!" Tanya enthused with glee, holding out her bag, giggling as Nana imitated her with a delighted grin on her face, followed by Corban.

Sofia placed a hand to her forehead. "Oh, Tanya." She sighed, smiling. "Well, at least she's trying. I know I told her the correct way to say it, but…"

"Huh," Cedric mused, smirking at his partner, one of his fake fangs glistening under the moonlight. "Still says something wrong, even after numerous corrections. Must come from _your _side of the family." He playfully nudged her, causing her to laugh.

"And her love of sweets must have come from _your _side," she joked back, sighing as her halo drooped forward. She was about to reach up to fix it when Cedric caught her hand, doing the honors for her. She blinked at him.

"I _do _have an affinity for sweetness." He trailed his hand from her halo to her hair, gently brushing his fingers through the waves a few times, before caressing her wings softly. He smiled warmly at her, noticing her cheeks tingeing pink. "It seems I always have."

"Cedric… I—"

"We got cookies!" Tanya squealed as she and Nana rushed over to their guardians, holding their bags open for the partners to see. "They are apparently boysenberry flavored, but I do not know what a boysenberry is."

Sofia giggled as she knelt next to the girls, smiling as Nana offered her a cookie. She accepted before kissing the little one on her forehead, causing her to giggle. "It's Baileywick's favorite flavor. Try it. You'll like it."

Tanya nodded and bit into her own cookie, a sound of happiness escaping her lips as she beamed up at her guardian. "It is delicious!"

The princess winked. "Told ya. Come on. We still have a few more stops to make before heading home." While the three children walked ahead of them, their hands clasped together as their full treat bags dangled from their arms, Sofia followed along behind them, stepping in time with Cedric. "They seem to be having a good time."

"I'm glad," Cedric told her. "After all the problems we've experienced the last year, it's a relief to see some happiness for a change."

She nodded before sighing, rubbing her hands along her arms. "Feels like the temperature is starting to drop a bit…"

He hummed thoughtfully before unlatching his cape, fastening it from her front and clasping it behind her neck (so as to avoid damaging her wings). "There you are," he told her softly, smiling as she blinked up at him. "Wouldn't want my angel getting cold."

Sofia blushed softly, laughing as she linked her arm with his beneath the cape. "Oh, Cedric… Who knew vampires could be so sweet?"

"I suppose there's an exception to every rule." He brushed his fingers over her arm to warm her up a bit as they walked.

"Hurry up, Sofi! Ceddy!" Corban called from ahead as he looked back at them. "Mommy said we have cake tonight! Yummy!"

"More sweets?" Tanya asked in surprise. She then smiled. "If this is the new 'norm,' I am quite all right with it."

Nana giggled quietly.

* * *

The kids made it back to the castle before their guardians/chaperones did and hurried into the warmer building, the guards at the doors chuckling at their hasty entrance.

Sofia paused just before the steps leading into the castle and turned to Cedric, unlatching his cape and handing it back to him with a smile. "Thanks for keeping me warm."

Cedric replaced the cape before taking her hand. "Just repaying the favor. Your kindness has kept me warm all these years, so it's the least I could do."

She giggled, her cheeks tingeing pink again. "I'll excuse the sickly-sweet nature of those words… Mostly because I absolutely loved them."

"I had a feeling." He tugged her along, smiling as she giggled. "Come along, my _angel_. I hear we have cake to devour."

"I thought vampires preferred a different type of diet," she teased as they walked inside the castle.

"Not this vampire. I'm from a different community."

She grinned. "Naturally. And hey, thanks for helping me out with the kids tonight. I couldn't have done it without you."

He smiled at her. "I _wouldn't _have done it without _you_."

Sofia smiled and kissed his cheek, laughing as he blushed a bit. "Glad to hear it."

The end


End file.
